The Fragility of Morality
by currylambchop
Summary: The world has endured centuries of stagnation. A boy is born to a world which has committed a grave injustice. On the other side of the world, a young man is enlightened of the precipice which the world could fall into at any moment. Both strive to change the world for the better, however their ideologies are pitted against each other. Their only common ground is a hatred for evil.


The Dursleys would like to consider themselves to be a normal family.

Every day, Mr Vernon Dursley would wake up in the morning, eat breakfast, get dressed for work.

He would then leave his house, taking his car for the long ride to the Grunnings company offices.

While there, he would start up his computer and look through the important documents, filling them in. He would make arrangements with customers and suppliers and was a valued member of his team. Every day after work he would drive his car back to his house and relax in front of the TV.

Every day, Mrs Petunia Dursley would help manage their son, Dudley. She would spoil him and pamper him with as many gifts as possible. As a result, he was so fat he looked like a whale. He often practiced boxing while his mother watched TV.

But there was one aberration in their life. One extremely strange disruption in their routine.

That aberration came in the form of Harry Potter.

Harry was not their son. He was Petunia's sister's son. They always would refer to him that way as Petunia despised her sister and Vernon similarly hated Harry's father. But one day, they found him on their doorstep, a tiny baby wrapped with a blanket with a letter inside it.

Harry always was treated like a plantation owner would treat a slave. He was forced to do all of the Dursley's housework and cook all of their meals. He was made to do all of the gardening since he was able to walk. He didn't even know his own name until primary school.

But it all changed in 1986, slightly before Harry's 6th birthday.

1985 and 1986 were confusing years for Harry. These years were the first time that Harry went to school. He had to follow Dudley to the classroom. His most embarrassing memory came from there. It all started in the first class of the year.

"Darling, Anna"

The teacher started whizzing through the register. Harry, or Freak as he knew homself at this time, waited until he heard his name, which he wondered whether the teacher would actually call out.

Around the time when the teacher addressed a "Frank, Peter", Freak (Harry) got ready for his name to be called.

He never heard his name.

Assuming that his second name was going to be called, Freak (Harry) waited patiently.

The teacher got to a name which nobody answered. When she called "Potter, Harry", nobody answered.

"Alright, pity he couldn't come." The teacher spoke in brisk and strained tones.

She continued until the end of the register. Freak (Harry) had not heard either of his names at all. At the end, the teacher asked "Have I missed anyone's name out?" Freak (Harry) raised his hand, but a moment later he realised that his real name could actually have been 'Harry Potter'. The teacher was soon looming over him, looking at him with an unreadable emotion in her obsidian black eyes. "Well, what's your name?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, my uncle and cousin call me Freak, but I overheard him muttering 'that bloody Potter' under his breath."

What the newly realized Harry was thinking about ' _I'm not actually sure of my name, you see, my uncle usually calls me freak or waste of space (which hardly makes any sense, since both my uncle and cousin take up by_ far _more space in all 4 spacetime dimensions, so they cannot really say anything. Although my above average rational, maturity and intelligence does make me technically a 'freak' which actually means abnormal person.)'_ Of course he didn't say that to the teacher. He needed to appear normal and helpless or risk getting shunned by the majority.

It didn't work. The class started laughing and some even fell out of their chairs rolling on the floor. The teacher had a sad look in her eyes but quickly returned to her desk. She typed in something on the computer.

The next day, Vernon Dursley had come home from work to watch a good amount of television and harass the freak, Harry Potter, when he heard a loud knocking on the door.

Vernon went to answer it. He was greeted with a professional looking man who told him that he was from Social Services and had been called by a teacher to report a possible case of child abuse at Harry Potter's home. Vernon knew he could not let the extent of his abuse be known by the authorities, so he put up a facade of a loving adoptive father who had to deal with a naughty, pranking child.

"Harry has always been a trouble in our house," said Vernon, lying through his teeth. "He always likes to find ways to prank and even manipulate people by twisting truths."

Vernon Dursley invited the man in for some tea, leading him into the dining room. He poured out a cup for the man.

"Where is your wife? I have a few questions I would like to ask her, please." The man sipped on his cup of tea.

"She is taking my other son to see a movie." This time Vernon decided to tell the truth as it would not harm him in this instance."

The man from social services asked Vernon a few questions about the upbringing of Harry and his behaviour. Every time Vernon answered by telling him how they were tolerant of Harry's antics and tried to raise him well, which was an obvious lie.

Unfortunately, the man didn't catch it. He asked to see Harry, but Vernon said that Harry was having tea with a neighbour. He went on to tell the man all about Harry and his behavior. Luckily for Vernon, the man was not suspicious at all and soon excused himself.

The moment the man left, Vernon sighed, then stormed to the broom cupboard under the stairs which he so gleefully sealed Potter in every day. Vernon took the leftovers from that day's breakfast and threw them on a plate. He swung the cupboard door with such force it rattled the hinges.

"See what you have done, FREAK! You got us BLOODY INVESTIGATED for CHRIST'S SAKE! They should put all UNNATURAL inhuman beings like YOU in an asylum!" He grabbed Harry by the scruff of his neck and threw him on the floor, getting a large stick and beating Harry until there was a pool of blood on the floor.

It was safe to say that this was the worst day of Harry's life.


End file.
